Love and war
by Tari Lightfeather
Summary: After so many years of being apart from each other, Elita-One and Optimus are back together but can their love last through the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons.


**Title: Love and war.**  
**Author: Tari Lightfeather**  
**Rating: T**  
**Feedback: Reviews are welcomed.**  
**Summary: After so many years of being apart from each other, Elita-One and Optimus are back together but can their love last through the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons.**  
**Author's Note: This story has been in the works since 1985 when I was a young girl. I have updated it to fit the Bay-verse. And yes, I gave Elita-One two weapons – a gun and a sword that comes from her forearm and they have sensors which she can feel what she's doing with them. N.E.S.T has a West Coast base in this story as well as their main base in New Jersey. Also, this story plot and story idea belongs to me, but for any character that is canon to the series or the movies belongs solely to Hasbro and to Warner Brothers. If you like this story plot and wishes to use it in your story, please PM me for permission and if I permit you to use this plot, please give credit to me. Thank you.  
Now onto the story . . .  
****Chapter One.**

Love and war.

On the West Coast branch of N.E.S.T. base, it was a partly cloudy, very hot and muggy afternoon in the surrounding area of San Francisco, California, various robots walked about talking with soldiers or just each other. Off on the beach, Elita-One and Optimus were sitting on a sand dune, while Elita-One was sitting between his legs pointing to the clouds that were overhead. It had been so long since they had any type of peace for a few hours. She recalled that day - the day she came to Earth, she landed in the front yard of the White House. Now that was shocking to everyone and to her as she saw humans with small weapons in their hands.

Till one of them asked her to follow him, though she could not understand their language till she heard them talk in it. She looked at them. "I am Elita-One of Cybertron. I am seeking Optimus Prime of the Autobots. Do you know where I can find him?"

The man in the black suit looked at her. "You know of Optimus Prime?"

"Yes, he's my spark mate and leader of the Autobots. Why do you want to know?" Elita-One asked.

"Because he told us more will be coming and this is just a shock you landed here." He stated. He picked up a phone on his hip and dialed a number. "Yes, tell the Big Man that he has company at the White House and what should we do with her? Yes, we can take her there. It will be about five hours before we arrive. Okay, will do."

He closed his strange device and looked up at her. "Would you come with us? We have a transport plane that will take you to Optimus Prime."

Elita followed him to a different location even though it brought traffic to a stand still watching as this giant robot went strolling through Washington, D.C, the man told her to get into the transport plane for the trip to the West Coast. She transformed into her Cybertronian vehicle and drove up the ramp and parked as the men around her wrapped ropes over her. She started to transform but one of the men placed a calming hand on her hood and spoke, "This is to help keep you from rolling about, ma'am. It will be removed when we finally land in California."

She calmed down and watched and listened to the men talk around her. She took to the language as they talked to her about what they do and what the planet was like.

The five hours went fast as she felt the wheels coming out for landing and the fast pull on the brakes as the men started to unfasten the ropes. The rear ramp lowered as the blue skies was seen.

Elita-One waited for permission from the head guy there before pulling out of the transport and into the open space. She saw several Autobots approaching and she knew by the size of the one in front of the group, who it was. "Optimus," She cried out and transformed into her pink form as the one leading the group started to run towards her.

"Elita!" he cried out as Optimus quickly hugged her and then gave her a long desired kiss. "I thought you were dead."

"I wasn't, I was able to escape by using my time freeze power." Elita-One said.

"But that's . . ." Optimus spoke.

"I know, I should be dead but I'm not. I don't know how it happened, for some reason, I lost the ability." Elita-One said, as she looked at him and then noticed the others' appearances. "But how did you get a new form?"

"Long story short, we were able to assume the forms of vehicles here on Earth." Optimus stated.

"So what happened to the All Spark?" she asked. "Is it safe?"

"Destroyed, we had no other choice in that matter." Optimus replied.

"So the key to our planet's revival is gone forever?"

"Yes, but we have found a new home here on Earth."

Ironhide came to their side and was quickly hugged by the femme-Bot. "Elita, when are the other femmes coming?"

Elita turned her head and shook her head. "I don't know when they'll be here, Ironhide, sorry."

"Elita, Elita . . . is everything okay?" asked Optimus as he looked concerned at her.

"Oh, sorry Optimus, I was recalling the first day I was here." Elita said, as she looked at him. "I'm sorry to have made you worry."

"I was wondering what got you thinking so hard." He replied, as he glanced around. He started to stand. "I think we better report in before they start sending out search parties."

Elita-One chuckled at that. "Remember when we went away without telling anyone?"

Optimus roared with his laughter. "Oh, yes, I remember the look on their optics when they caught us in the middle of interfacing. It was priceless, even though it stopped us from finishing what we were doing."

"How many times have we caught them in the act?" Elita asked, as they started to walk back to base.

"Quite a few times," Optimus chuckled. "I guess it was their time to catch us in it."

"So tell me about this Samuel Witwicky?" She asked, as they walked towards base.

Megatron growled as he watched the taped news report about Elita-One's appearance that was done over six hours ago. He knew this will just bring more of the Femme bots to Earth, if their leader is here. "Decepticons, we attack the Autobots today! I want Sam Witwicky found and I want him found now!"

Every Decepticon started to move out of their base that they found and headed towards the location of one of the Autobots' friends - Sam Witwicky. They were going to use him as bait to get the other Autobots where they want them and when they come, they'll kill them all.

_To be continued . . . _


End file.
